


Automatic Love

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [56]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Basically Harry is a sex bot, M/M, and Louis is a dog bot with human voice input
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Liam's sex bot and he finds Louis, Liam's pet wolfhound bot with voice input, really irritating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Automatic Love

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I don't have any Lirry so here it is.
> 
> Title from the song by same title by Danny Fernandes.

Harry isn’t supposed to feel anything other than lust and passion, two interchangeable, but not the same, concepts.

Right now, he is stood in front of the stove, boiling pasta for his master. His eyes catch the water temperature to be 80 degrees Celsius, meaning it’s just about perfect for the noodles.

“Harry?” His master calls out, voice thick with sleep. “Are you working?”

“Yes,” the reply is automatic, pre-recorded. “Dinner will be ready in twenty-two minutes.”

“Come here, make the cooking automatic.”

Harry is programmed to follow his master, his owner, to his bidding so he does as he’s told. His master, whose name is Liam, smiles at him.

 _Such a human thing to do_ , Harry muses to himself. _And I am far from being one_.

“Did you recharge last night?” Harry’s battery life is only 48 hours, decisively less than a 72-hour cell. “You did.”

“You ordered me,” Harry replies in the least caring tone. He doesn’t have the emotions/feeling software installed. “I do as told.”

“Don’t go mindless drone on me, I told you that!” Liam seethes, his normally doe-brown eyes sparking with rage. “You aren’t a simple servant to me.”

“But I am,” Harry tugs at his shorts, the only form of clothing a male android is allowed to wear by law. “I’m your cleaning servant, cook, and sex bot rolled into one. At least that’s what I’ve installed in my _brain_.”

“I told you,” Liam snaps at Harry again. “Don’t go mindless drone on me.”

Harry growls and lunges forward, kissing Liam full on the mouth. It’s the best way up shutting his master up, as it’s been for last four, five years. Kissing is the only software Harry has to update _automatically_ , since Liam refuses to degrade him to a simple sex bot, even though that’s his life purpose. He keeps kissing and kissing Liam until he’s pushed away.

“What’s the matter?” Harry slips his hand into Liam’s joggers and finds the bare cock quickly. “You bought me, remember? I’m your slave.”

“Stop it.” There’s no heat behind the command.

Harry smirks and thumbs at the slit of Liam’s erection, testing the pre-cum leaking there. He does a quick job at ridding himself of pesky things that are Liam’s clothes. Liam’s size is impressive for a non-sex bot, given he wasn’t _created_ , and Harry bloody likes it. He’s zero hesitancy before engulfing Liam’s dick in his mouth, making himself warm and soft so that it doesn’t feel like there’s metal around Liam’s hard-on. His salivary glands start to function, making it slippery for Liam. Harry moans — another convenient programme he’s in his system — and starts to deep-throat Liam all proper. Harry reaches behind and slips a finger inside himself, making himself harden just for his master. Fingering himself isn’t exactly in his software but Liam showed him how _humans_ make love and he learnt. (Learning human interaction is his key feature, after all.) Having no gag reflex, he allows himself to have pretty much half of Liam’s dick shoved down his throat, his muscle-hardware constricting around it. From how he garners pleased moans from Liam, Harry decides his blowjob programme is up to date. He keeps bobbing his head up and down, waiting for Liam’s hot fluids to release down his awaiting mouth. If Liam was a normal sex bot owner, he would be fucking Harry’s mouth, instead of letting Harry set his own pace. Harry resorts into suckling on Liam’s about-to-explode balls until he hears Liam cursing, painting Harry’s face and top of his fringe with his come.

“You disobey me,” Liam scowls at Harry. “I should dismantle you for that.”

“You told me yourself you bought me for company, not sex,” Harry wipes at the come from his cheeks, then kitten licks at the bittersweet content. “But here I am, blowing you in exchange of another day alive.”

“Zayn is coming over tonight,” Liam just sighs, used to Harry’s tactics. “He likes roasted chicken so prepare for that.

 

Liam doesn’t ask for Harry after lunch, which isn’t all that surprising. Harry knows that Liam hates it when Harry blows him or does other sexual ministrations without verbal instructions. He’s a _sex bot_ so be it.

“You look awfully mad,” Harry ignores the first words. “Really, I thought sex was the cure to everything.”

“Go away,” Harry growls this time. “You’re just a pet.”

“So are you,” Louis grins. “Only you’re used for sex.”

Louis is a wolfhound bot with voice input. Harry doesn’t know when Liam bought Louis but it was before Harry came around. He also wants to dismember Louis for irritating the fuck out of him.

 _Irritation indicates human emotions_ , Harry reminds himself. _So stop feeling._

“You’re thinking,” Louis howls with laughter. “As much as you hate it, longer you live, longer you become _human_.”

“I’m an android,” Harry blanks out all the emotions. “My main duty is to please my master.”

“How long before you fall in love with Master Liam?” Louis stands on his hind legs and barks, his paws on Harry’s shoulders. “You can’t have sex with someone for long without developing… what’s the word… attachments.”

“I haven’t any emotions or feelings programmed in my software,” Harry grins wryly. “Without Liam installing them, I will never fall in love.”

“That’s what you like to believe,” Louis licks at Harry’s cheek. “All sex bots come with one flaw and that is the development of human feelings, human _characteristics_.”

“Get to the fucking point,” Harry rasps out.

“When you fall hard,” Louis looks so _human_ despite being in a form of a dog. “When you catch the love, then you will understand what I meant by _attachments_.”

-

Zayn comes to Liam’s flat ten past five. Harry answers the door, after locking Louis into the basement. Zayn hands him a bottle of _pinot gris_.

“Harry, always a pleasure to see you,” the glint in Zayn’s amber eyes say he misses the sex, not Harry as a person. “Where’s Liam?”

“Getting dressed, the wardrobe bots are malfunctioning again.”

Zayn smirks before grabbing at the hair on the back of Harry’s head, kissing him hard on the mouth. The kiss is hard, passionate, lustful, and desiring all at once, so unlike Liam. Zayn hasn’t a problem with how Harry is a sex bot and he takes that as an advantage whenever he comes for a visit.

 

Clothes fly around and Harry lays naked beneath Zayn’s equally naked form. The human crashes their lips together once more, his hand grasping his erection and lining up at Harry’s puckered rim. Harry tenses up when Zayn starts pushing in, something not even the creators could get rid of. It’s the most human thing Harry can have, the sensation of being _hurt_. Zayn is large in size and Harry has to accommodate. Zayn growls impressively, fucking into Harry’s pliant body. He makes himself go lax, arching his back from the pleasure programme in him. He doesn’t have a refractory period like humans so when he has a dry orgasm, Zayn continues to plough into him, making his cock go hard again. His prostate hardware never malfunctions, so unlike his _no feeling_ software, and he moans for Zayn’s sake. The tanned lad thrusts into couple more times before coming inside of him, triggering his half-automatic release.

“I see you made yourself at home,” Liam doesn’t sound surprised, throwing a fresh pair of jeans at Zayn. “Dinner is ready in five.”

“Your bot is as ready as ever,” Zayn nips at Harry’s lower lip, tugging at it for a split second. “But you really need to update his _feeling_ programme.”

“He hasn’t got one,” Liam shrugs, watching Harry pull on a pair of khakis. “He prefers it that way.”

“You could’ve gotten yourself a sex bot boyfriend but I see you’re as stubborn as ever,” Zayn makes Harry button his flannel up. “Does that have to do with Niall?”

Harry doesn’t need his emotions software for his gasp. Speaking of Niall is forbidden in this house.

“You’re lucky I never kick my guests out of my house, especially when the said guest is talking about _him_ ,” Liam grits out. Harry sees the start of a tic on his jaw. “One more mention of something irrelevant and I will send my wolfhound after you.

 

The dinner is uneventful, full of silence that clashes like a death hymn. Harry gets out of his seat only twice to refill Liam and Zayn’s wine glass. The flute isn’t even emptied one bit. (From three or four glasses that are drunk, yeah.)

“Can I borrow Harry for the night?” Zayn asks Liam. “You let me before.”

“I have GPS installed,” Liam warns Zayn. “But no, he’s mine tonight.”

The way Liam says ‘mine’ is possessive, so unlike the owner Harry has grown to.

 

Zayn leaves after trying to _borrow_ Harry for the night for a solid hour. Liam corners Harry to a wall, a gaze the android knows too well lingering in his doe-brown eyes.

“You let yourself be used by others too much, Harry,” Liam sounds wistful. “If I had known any better, I’d say you aren’t a sex bot.”

“I’m your sex slave,” Harry says the words etched in his system, void of anything. “Yours to use, yours to throw out when I bore you.”

“You’re more than that,” the anger and defeat battle in Liam’s eyes. “I thought I was ready to install the emotions so that you can be real, Harry.”

“All I’m good for,” Harry unbuckles Liam’s jeans and pulls them down, “is sex.” He kneels in front of Liam, mouthing at the bare cock. The main shaft is curved just the slightest bit, the tip glistening with the pre. Harry mews obscenely innocently before lapping at the bead of salty fluid. Harry may have been turned on by the moan Liam lets out. He licks a path from the crown to the underside, the little gap between the shaft and the head, and delves his tongue in just a bit. It’s unfair for humans, with their pesky feelings and _sensitivity_. Harry suppresses a giggle and licks to the main shaft, mapping out each and every vein on it. He nips at the main, thick vein on the underside of Liam’s large cock, garnering a loud series of grunts. He’s barely begun suckling on the balls when he hears a loud gasp, signalling his release.

“I could keep sucking you off,” Harry purrs, stroking the place between the jewels and the length, making Liam fully hard again. “Make you gush down my throat, after hours and hours of fucking it.” He impales his mouth on Liam’s prick again, fully minding the fact that he’s susceptible to _human_ things called a refractory period. The sensitised cock makes it easier for Harry to have Liam come again, just by having his lush dick halfway blocking Harry’s air supply. (If he had one.) Harry moans, deep-throating Liam for good ten, maybe fifteen minutes, before Liam grips his hair, a definite sign that he doesn’t want to release in Harry’s mouth. He ignores his master’s order for the second time that day and keeps sucking Liam until the bitter come dribbles down his lips, most of it down his throat.

“I think I can make you come for the fourth time today,” Harry continues, a seductive grin spreading across his face, a programme he had Zayn install on him. “Make you come dry.”

“You came once today,” Liam points out. “That’s enough for you.”

“Do you want to install the human orgasm on me, master?” Harry paws at Liam’s abs, feeling the bumps. “That was you can lap at something for a start?”

 

Harry ends up straddling Liam on his master bed, hoping his weight with all the compartments aren’t too much for his human master. He purrs like a well-fed kitten before dipping his head down for a heated kiss. Kissing is Harry’s favourite programme, he decides, since it’s the most human part of him he’ll ever have. Liam seems to like kissing Harry too, his cock hardening against Harry’s arse. He rubs his bum down, fucking his arse crack against the length of Liam. The pre rubs off of Harry’s bum, an action Harry would find erotic were he human. He grips Liam’s hard-on and pushes just the head in, enjoying the kiss he shares with Liam. Kissing is underrated for most of Harry’s parts (pun intended) and he just kisses Liam until he almost forgets he’s in middle of sex with him. Liam rolls his hips a couple times before really starting a rhythm. It’s broken, like Harry, and Liam thrusts his hips in a mechanic speed, with zero finesse. Harry whimpers, his pain programme starting to work, and bites Liam’s shoulder to smother his cries. His teeth leave blatant marks on Liam’s otherwise flawless skin, purpling and forming shapeless bruises. Harry just goes lax as Liam fucks him, feeling his master come inside of him twice before Harry, too, comes.

“I don’t love you,” Liam whispers against Harry’s neck, sucking on a mark that will last weeks if Harry deters his healing programme. “But I always will.”

-

Harry didn’t know he was capable of human ministrations but he’s having an android version of freaking out. He can’t regulate his internal temperature and he can’t see straight.

 _Fuck, Liam_ , he manages to think after his episode is over. _What are you doing to me?_

“See? You’re falling for our master,” Louis alt-tenor voice interrupts him. “Shame, I thought you won’t be a repeat of Niall.”

“What do you even know about Niall?” Harry growls at the hound, secretly calculating a way to dismember the pet without angering his master. “You weren’t even here when he was.”

“I was a gift to Niall by Liam,” Louis yips, an annoying sound. “Niall was the android Liam had before you, that much you know. Bet you didn’t know Niall was half-human, now did you?”

“What?”

Harry has heard of humans opting for robot parts when they are dying. Their literal only options of continuing with their life is replacing their human heart with a cell-powered heart, giving them couple decades of life before their body shuts down completely. The robotic heart can still pump the blood, but it will traffic with the components of the body. The heart serves as the motherboard of the human-bot hybrid, giving him droid features like installing and uninstalling programmes.

“Niall was born in Ireland, about the same time as Liam was,” Louis _tsks_ , a human sound. “They met in college, love at first sight as Niall loved telling me. They moved in after graduating with their respective majors. Liam got into the song-writing company he’s in right now, Niall got into… the Accident.”

“You’re making it up,” Harry growls at the canine. “You haven’t any proof.”

“Look up at my owner’s ID, that’ll clear things up,” Louis raises a paw, showing Harry his unique ID tag. “Here.” The gears move until the cover is open.

“Should this mean anything?” Harry lets his irises scan the code. “MWI codes for Mullingar, Westmeath, Ireland.”

“Niall’s birthplace.”

The scanning is complete and Harry growls at the identification. The name flashed is _Niall James Horan_ and it lists the deceased as the human-bot.

“But that’s impossible, Liam told me Niall died from system malfunction,” Harry grumbles in a voice void of any emotions. “He told me Niall was a sex bot.”

“Niall went to a shitty emergency clinic after half his body was torn from his body,” the glint in Louis’ unusual blue eyes are scary. “Literally, all his nerves from the waist-down wouldn’t work and the doctors were running out of compartments. Liam wanted to save Niall at all cost so they used the recycled parts of a detonated sex android.”

“The programmes,” Harry grits out, having not an ounce of clue where Louis is going with this.

“The basic programmes are same as yours — cleaning, sex, blowjobs, sex, and more sex,” Louis’ maw curves into a smirk. “Liam wasn’t a genius with mechanics so when he brought Niall back home, he didn’t know Niall would be fucking him. Well, he fucked Niall but that’s what Niall became, a whore.”

“Gee, I didn’t know I was a whore.”

“Liam couldn’t take it,” Louis rolls his eyes, another human trait. “He couldn’t handle how the love of his life has become a mindless sex bot because of his mistake.”

“He’s the one who drove Niall that night, wasn’t he?”

“See? You can deduce like a perfectly normal _human_ ,” Louis barks gleefully. “Back to the point. Liam couldn’t handle how his lover has changed so he planned a surprise. He told Niall they were going to make love but instead, he ripped the connector part out of him.”

“Ah.”

The connector part is the glue that binds a bot together. Without it, the bot will lose control and can’t take new information, or carry out the orders.

“System malfunction,” Harry repeats. “A euphemism of how he killed Niall.”

“Damn right you are.”

-

“Louis’s got a big mouth,” Harry shrugs when Liam wakes up to the scent of waffles and bacons. “But you were relying on him for that, weren’t you?”

“I expected him to tell you the day I bought you,” the coldness in Liam’s voice scares Harry, another human emotion he doesn’t have. “But that doesn’t change the fact I’ve fallen in love with you.”

“You love the sex I give you, not who I am,” the words are automatic, so lifeless. “Even if I were a human boy, you would see me as someone who can comfort you with sex, not love.”

“That’s the thing with you, Harry,” Liam has his hands covering his face. “You believe all humans are the same. If I didn’t love Niall, human or hybrid, I wouldn’t have killed him, ended his misery.”

“He had feelings like you!” Harry snaps at his owner. “He was _human_ , Liam! A fucking human who loved you very dearly!”

“Love is as destructive as it is healing,” Liam chuckles, a dark sound Harry isn’t used to. “Right now, I can have you dismantled for disobedience.”

“But?”

“I’m on the healing side of love,” Liam shrugs, copying Harry’s earlier accommodations. “I love you, Harry, whether you’re a mindless android or a serial killer.”

“You want to install emotions,” Harry guesses. “You want a life not unlike the one you had with Niall.”

“Don’t,” Liam seethes. “Don’t you fucking mention him! He was all that I knew, all that I had!”

“But you’ve changed, Liam,” Harry wraps his arms around his owner, an action his brain filters as _hugging_. “You know you can love without being destructive.”

“I love you, I love you, _I fucking love you_ ,” Liam cries, wet tears feeling hot against Harry’s skin-hardware. “I can’t love you, not when I know what I had with Niall was real. I’m not fine at all.”

“I want to heal you,” Harry opens the USB socket so that Liam can stick it in. (Pun intended?) “Install the emotions so I can sympathise.”

 

Harry feels weird, he can _feel_ and it’s more overwhelming than having his OS updated.

“Do you feel it?” Liam holds his hand up, palm out, and Harry giggles, doing the same. “Can you?”

“Love is weird,” Harry can _feel_ Liam’s warmth, not the literal one but the one he can with his heart. “But I like it.”

“I love you, Harry,” Liam tugs Harry forward, surprising him with the forceful action. “And I want you to be mine.”

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Harry giggles again, deciding he likes the childish sound.

“Be my boyfriend, you can’t say no.”

“Like I ever say no to you.”

-

“I don’t eat human food,” _your cock excluded_. “But I think I like the idea of a date.”

“Do you now?”

Harry and Liam are sat in the Mexican buffet near their flat. Liam insisted they come here and he bribed Harry with the programme of latest _Chobits_.

“You evil human,” Harry huffs, looking at the menus. “I have to manually make myself eat human food!”

“You eat my dick all the time so it shouldn’t be hard,” Harry chokes on air. “I was kidding!”

“Would you like something to drink, sirs?” The server as impeccable timing, saving Harry from embarrassing reply. “Perhaps some alcohol?”

“We’ll take the _Heineken_.”

 

Liam takes Harry’s hand and they walk over to the tables, picking up burritos and tacos. Harry takes the fish taco, making Liam scrunch his nose up.

“It’s horrible,” Harry makes a face. “I can’t eat food, for fuck’s sake.”

“I told you not to get the fish taco,” Liam giggles. “I told you to get the beef and guacamole one!”

“I hate you,” Harry groans, wiping at his taste buds with a paper towel.

-

“I think I’m cliché enough to end today with a bang,” Liam nibbles at Harry’s earlobe, garnering a moan from the sex bot. “If you were human, I’d eat you out.”

“You shouldn’t have gone cheap on my creation,” Harry groans, his bare arse and Liam’s hard and leaking shaft rubbing off.

Harry would have said more but that’s when the door barges open, revealing Louis. The wolfhound bot scrunches his nose up at the sight of naked human and android.

“Ew, I so did not need to see that,” Louis comments, hiding his face under his gigantic paw. “I’m gonna just… leave.”

Liam is full-on blushing when Harry looks at his master. He can’t help but laugh at such human reaction.

“It’s not funny!” Liam protests, red down to his neck. “My bloody pet walked in on me about to have sex!”

“We can just cuddle if that’s what you’d like,” Harry shrugs, plopping down on the bed. “Your mood decides, remember?”

“I still want to, you know, have sex,” Liam climbs on top of Harry and kisses his hard, making Harry feel Liam’s hard shaft against his thigh. Before long, Liam is positioning himself at Harry’s entrance and pushes in. Harry moans at the feeling of being stretched open by Liam’s cock, susceptible to pain receptors. The dull pain is soon chased away by pleasure as Liam’s tip prods against his prostate (or android equivalent of it) and he arches his back drawing Liam in more and hooking his ankles behind Liam’s back. Liam thrusts into him with careful, slow strokes and it doesn’t take long before both of them climax in unison.

“I love you, Harry,” Liam pulls out and kisses t Harry’s forehead. “I couldn’t let myself fall again but I did.”

“I love you too, Liam,” it feels weird to not call him master. “I’m glad you installed the emotions.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just clearing things out (yeah, a few days after posting this, woo-hoo), Louis is a wolfhound bot with our real life Louis' voice.


End file.
